


Pet Parenting

by hypersugarroxy



Series: APHRPW 2k14 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersugarroxy/pseuds/hypersugarroxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliks tried to suppress his smile. He knew Jan wouldn’t appreciate it if he caught his boyfriend laughing at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> originally from tumblr. fill for aphrpw 2014.

It was Jan’s turn to have Feliks over at his house. They always spent two weeks with each other every few months, trading off. They found each other beautiful; it was only fitting that it included their land. As a general rule among their kind, they loved showing off their aspects. It just so happened that they enjoyed each others’ most.

They’d walked past a pet store on their way through Rotterdam. There were cats in the window, sleeping like cats do in the first rays of summer sun. Feliks became instantly distracted by them, come to a complete stop in front of the shop as Jan started walking off without him.

Noticing how the smaller pocket of energy disappeared from around him, Jan turned around. His brow came together as he saw Feliks getting excited about wares in the window again. He backtracked to the storefront and stared down at the kittens.

“They’re cute, right?” Feliks said, not even looking up at Jan. Jan crossed his arms. “Oh don’t do that,” Feliks said, dropping his usual air. “It’s not like we’re going anywhere in specific. You just walk too fast.”

“Perhaps you walk too slow.”

“Whatever. You think they have dogs in here?”

Feliks straightened and made a quick line to the door. Jan stood watching him, an eyebrow raised. Once inside, Feliks turned around and noticed the taller man standing outside the shop, staring at the sign.

So, that’s how it had to be.

Jan was brought abruptly back to reality by a hand taking his and dragging him to the door.

“Hey.”

“We’re going in to look at cute baby animals. Don’t even pretend you don’t want to see the kittens again.”

You’re the one who was staring. Jan let his face fall back to a neutral as he was moved into the smell of shed fur and animal waste.

Feliks let go of Jan’s hand and busied himself among the displays and kennels. Jan crossed his arms. The man was stubborn, that he always knew. Always coming back among people who didn’t want him around. That bullishness was always put to such good use; Jan had a hard time figuring out how it was good use.

He wasn’t about to leave; he’d hear about it the entire way back to his place. He started walking along the wall opposite the fish. Small animals. Little mice.

Feliks rubbed the ear of a small brown puppy and looked up from the little pen, wondering faintly how long he’d been lost with the little critter and his sisters. And also where his boyfriend went.

First place he checked was outside. He looked up and down the bustling street.

“Oh, he did not ditch me.” Feliks crossed his arms and his eyes swept left and right one last time. “Fine.” He turned and reentered the shop. “He doesn’t want the puppy, see if I care, I’ll play with him.”

Instead, Feliks shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the side with the fish. He smiled at the colors. He wasn’t one for fish but he couldn’t deny nature had style sometimes.

Around the back; there was a young woman at the counter, glanced up at him and as he wasn’t paying attention, went back to her reading, passing the time. Then at the farthest aisle, he picked up a box of kennel liner. Little pellets to line a cage of rodents. And he lazily rounded the corner, someone in the aisle caught his attention.

A little kennel with three rabbits had captured the attention of someone who looked very out of place with his fingers on an ear.

Feliks leaned against the aisle, staring at Jan, enthralled by the little furry creature. Tilting his head to the side, was that a smile? Faint, but there. He looked so different, crouched on the floor, playing with the pet.

“Cute” was not usually a word someone associated with someone like Jan. A tall, intimidating man of few words. They hadn’t been going out for long; Feliks began to wonder what other cute things Jan hid behind his face.

Feliks tried to suppress his smile. He knew Jan wouldn’t appreciate it if he caught his boyfriend laughing at him. He covered his mouth and watched for a minute more. Then he shook the box of pellets to get his attention.

The smile instantly slid off Jan’s face as he looked over at Feliks, who had uncovered his face and was just gazing at the sight.

“I’m guessing you don’t want a kitten, then?” He came over and knelt next to Jan.

“Haven’t had a rabbit in a long time.”

“Look at this one!” Feliks pointed at one with a black spot over its ear and eye.

“I see it.”

“He’s totally cute! You like the tan one, though?”

“She’s friendlier. She came over to me.”

“She adopted you. Now you have to.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“We can be, like, bunny _tatusiowie_! She can be -”

“How does that work when you live across the continent?”

“You and the baby will just have to come visit more often!”

Jan raised his eyebrows at Feliks, excited at the prospect of sharing a pet. “Oh come on, Jan, look at her, she loves you.”

Jan looked from Feliks to the tan rabbit, who’d hopped to the water bottle & was pushing her head in on a smaller black one.

~~

Feliks reached out for Jan’s free hand as they walked back to his house with the small carrying box (Jan insisted on carrying the bunny, dubbed Beata by Feliks) and a bag of supplies. They spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning and reassembling an old cage and settling the little critter in the house. Feliks kept scaring her into a corner, each time Jan would reprimand him for petting her wrong.

After what seemed like hours, he finally coaxed her out of her hiding spot and they got her into her new home.

“We can’t just leave her alone on her first night,” wound up translating to the two men falling asleep together on the sitting room floor, woken up every twenty minutes or so by the sound of scratching. Maybe calling the rabbit “the baby” wasn’t too far off.


End file.
